nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Sedusa
Sedusa is a villainess in the animated series The Powerpuff Girls ''and ''Powerpuff Girls Z. She was voiced by Jennifer Hale. Sedusa is a young, pretty mistress of disguise and seductress who uses her feminine wiles to influence men to do her bidding. When her identity is revealed, she often fights with her whip-like hair which she can control. Sedusa has paste-white skin and locks of her long black-green hair that writhe in all directions, and wears an almost completely red outfit: long gloves and thigh-high boots, leotard, red fishnet stockings and black pantyhose she wears under the fishnets. She speaks in a harsh, angry voice when the girls reveal her true form, and in a soft, maternalistic voice when around the Professor. She was first introduced in the episode "Mommy Fearest", where she posed as a regular woman called "Ima Goodlady" (The words 'I'm a good lady' put together to make a full name). She infiltrated into the Powerpuffs' house and tried to manipulate Professor Utonium against the girls. When she left at night straight to the mayor's office to rob him of his precious jewels, Mayor called the Powerpuff Girls and announced them about the situation. Then Blossom planned that when they will catch Ima Goodlady, they will expose her true identity when she returns: Sedusa. After a short fight, the Professor returned and caught Sedusa, sending her to jail. In the next episode of Sedusa's appearance, "Something's a Ms.", Ms. Bellum was missing from work, and the mayor painfully "fired" her. He called the Powerpuff Girls and as they arrived, he gave them a letter made of newspaper articles, "I have Bellum. Bring $100,000,000 in un-marked non-consecutive bills to Ms. Bellum's house. No funny stuff! From, Sedusa", written by Sedusa. The girls then fled with a bag to Ms. Bellum's house. Buttercup used her X-ray vision, and saw Ms. Bellum and Sedusa inside. They then crashed into her house, and caught a sight of "Ms. Bellum", having "Sedusa" tied up against a chair. Bubbles then pulls out the wig off of "Ms. Bellum's" head and saw the face of Sedusa. She, then captured all of the girls and used her sticky globs of hair gel to adhere them against the window. "Sedusa" then escapes the chair and argues with the real Sedusa. She pulls off her wig and then, Ms. Bellum defeats Sedusa, getting her hair wet and cutting every last piece of it. In Sedusa's final appearance, "Aspirations", she appears completely bald. She has recruited the Gangreen Gang to bring her wanted crown, candy cane and necklace of Tiara, which she grew to an enormous size and had snakes for hair, using her weapons to destroy almost all of Townsville and exact revenge on The Powerpuff Girls. Finally, The Powerpuff Girls get the crown off of her head, and she shrinks back to her regular size, falling in the mud (courtesy of Ace) and whining angrily above her second defeat, and is sent to jail once again. In the episode "Equal Fights", Femme Fatale nicknamed Sedusa as "that chick in the underwear". Category:Antagonists Category:Organization